Singularity
A Singularity is any skill or ability given to an individual that originates from Orgone energy. This is normally used to refer to the abilities of the Planetary Gears, Teppei Arashi believes that the Livlaster also give their uses Singularities. List of Singularities *'Telepath Kiss:' The most commonly seen and the signature Singularty of the Planetary Gears and any being related to them. The Telepath Kiss allows their user to share memories with the receptor, creating a link in which both can read each other memories. The extent of what can be read at any given time varies, though the user can freely manipulate the kiss in order to read the memories it wants to read. The Telepath Kiss can also be used to share other Singularities, although it is unknown if they remain just as powerful and if the original user permanently loses the given Singularity until returned. *'Detector: '''By using a Planetary Sign, the Planetary Gears can use this singularity in order to detect the position of other of its members. This ability seems to have its limitations, whereas Amara's Detector could not find Setsuna, Moco was successful in locating her. *'Hacker:' Used only be Moco, this Singularity allows her to bypass any security by summoning her Planetary Sign and placing her palm on the machine she wants to infiltrate. It is unknown if this Singularity is truly responsible for her hacking abilities however, although she was able to hack the Cerberus in her Kiltgang form, making it a very likely explanation. *'Luck Changer: Used only by Zin. The true aspects of this ability are not completely explored, though it is revealed he can change the outcome of luck based games such as a roulette or coin tosses. It is not completelly revealed whether this ability is truly a Singularity. *'''Electric Jammer: Used only by Zin. He expands a reddish energy ring around him, which causes every eletronic device to malfunction and disable it instantly, sometimes with such potency that it can break equipment. It is powerful enough to put an entire city into a blackout, though equipment reliant on Orgone Energy is left unscathed. *'Metal Bender:' Owned by Zin. Through either Telekinesis or Magnetism, he can control metal objects and turn them into deadly projectiles (i.e. an iron pipe can stab through a person). This ability seems to be limited on what it can control. Whereas it can control unused metal like laying iron pipes or space debris, it cannot dismantle a held gun or break apart a spaceship (Even from within). This ability is shared by Zin to Ai. *'Space Quake: '''Used only by Baku. The details are largely unknown but when his heart is conflicted and on turmoil, it can cause space to shake, with propeties similar to that of a quake. *'Original Restorator:' Used only by Baku. Through this Singularity, Baku can restore any destroyed object into its original form by clapping his hands together towards the object. Destroyed and rip apart photos or cards can be easily repaired. This ability can also extend to people, being able to resurrect them, albeit not completelly and these individuals become illusion-like beings akin to "ghosts" that cannot die even if they otherwise sustain lethal damage which can regenerate instantly. When this ability dispels all people resurrected disappears in a green light. Baku cannot control what to restore, that is to say if ripped cards are mixed, he cannot restore just one of the, he can only restore all of them or nothing. *'Libido Syphon: 'Used only by Setsuna. Being a member of the Royal Family of the Planetary Gears, she can syphon Orgone Energy from living beings through singing. Although all Planetary Gears can absorb Libido through proximity with their Kiltgang bodies, only Setsuna can drain it through the aforementioned method. The degree at which she can acquire Orgone Energy is also limited to whether she's in an area with strong Libido, making it potentially weaker than the usual Libido Syphon of the Kiltgangs, that can drain the Moon and theorically even Earth in a mattter of seconds. *'Ego Block Constructor: 'Used only by Siren. Being a member of the Royal Family, she can restore destroyed Ego Blocks and even infuse other living beings with Ego Blocks of their own. *'Livlaster Compatibility: '''Used only by Daichi Manatsu and theorized a Singularity by Teppei. Teppei believes that Daichi's proficency with the Livlaster despite his poor performance with regular firearms is because of a Singularity. Daichi refers to this phenomenon as a feeling similar to that of "using one's own limbs" and "that you don't need to look at your right arm to know it is there".